Elizabeth Anderson
|order = United States Representative from |term_start = November 4th, 2013 |vicepresident = |predecessor = |order2 = |term_start2 = November 3rd, 1970 |term_end2 = November 4th, 2013 |predecessor2 = |successor2 = |birth_date = Elizabeth Anne Anderson June 6th, 1950 |birth_place = , , U.S. |party = |spouse = |alma mater = yes |alma_mater = |profession = , |religion = |languages_spoken = English }} 'Elizabeth Anne Anderson '(born June 6th, 1950) is the 62nd and current . A member of the Democratic Party, she represents California's 2nd congressional district. Serving since 2008, she is a well known Democrat for he liberal positions on social issues, but has seen some backlash from liberals from San Francisco over the issues of immigration, war and the environment. She became California's liberal champion in the gubernatorial election of 1970 where she defeated well known national conservative . Anderson criticized Reagan's actions at the when he sent the California Highway Patrol and other officers to quell the protests, that the actions were harsh and unreasonable. She also promised to re-establish social services that Ronald had completely slashed, and developing new immigration laws that would reduce the growing Mexican majority in southern California. In November of 2013, she and the defended former President , and lead the Democratic majority in the House to prevent the impeachment, but was unsuccessful to align the ultra-liberals whom were against Obama and his position with the and the whom were naturally Conservative and wanted to see Obama and his administration dismantled. While trying to defend Obama, she gained major prestige in political prospect and became the Speaker of the House and is a political favorite among liberals for the 2016 presidential election. Biography Anderson was born in , , she was the only daughter of seven siblings, whom lived in a four room house in , , her father Robert Williams Anderson was a soldier whom was drafted in the when the began in full swing, he died at the in a nearby rice field when he and his men were ambushed by the Viet Cong. Elizabeth at a young age grew up relatively poor as her mother struggled to take care of her and her seven brothers, whom would also be eventually drafted into the war. Elizabeth was strong headed, her teachers regarded her as a trouble maker, but innovative. All during high school she was politically active, she rallied those in San Francisco and Oakland for the end of the Vietnam War. The approached her at the age of 20, still in law school, too run for the 1970 Democratic ticket for the position of . Political Beginnings Upon request, Elizabeth was reportedly shaken so emotionally she was speechless, but was able to shake her head in reply, accepting her first political campaign. Anderson approached many local action groups for funding, and hoped to raise a grass roots effort against Reagan. By August 21st, Elizabeth was behind Reagan in funding by almost two million dollars, and her recognition was almost non-existent. She approached for endorsement, whom accepted her in welcome arms of approximately 1.3 million dollars in endowments. Her popularity sky rocketed with the back up by the future Chevron, she was projected by California and national media as "the Californian beauty". Several campaign advertisements were released on October 15th, where Elizabeth is depicted speaking in a forest, a sandy beach in southern California, and finally in a field with the in the background, all the while plays softly in the theme of the commercial. In the context of the infomercial, Anderson endorsed the re-establishment of many social services, subsidizing farming activities, promoting social justice and supporting abortion on request in the state of California. Several debates occurred, with blurry lines on which candidate won each televised debate. Anderson was seen as energetic, young and fresh in the eyes of many Californian viewers, but saw her as inexperienced. Reagan was seen as being dull, old, but experienced and realistic. On November 6th, results on the election returned, at first polling showed Reagan leading by almost 92,000 votes, but when the counties of and and had polled it a clear winner had been chosen. Elizabeth preformed her victor speech in Downtown San Francisco with her mother and brothers on stage. Governership Elizabeth first issues was the , which four police officers were killed. Attending the trial of Bobby Davis, Elizabeth sat quietly in the gallery, the judge recalled her eerie stare continuing the entire duration of the trial.Governer Anderson on June 21st of 1971, proposed legislation to reintroduce the use of a firing squad for the death penalty, with support from both the Democrats and Republicans inside the . Elizabeth entitled several California based corporations, such as California Standard Oil, special taxation status, inside the 1971 California Corporate & Personal Tax Reform gave companies that rejected the early process of sending jobs overseas or to other states a special tax bracket, for a certain percentage of workforce inside California, a significant tax break. Companies that produced items in and sold in California were given an independent sales tax, known as the "International Tax" which was incredibly higher then any other sales tax in California. Californians saw a massive growth rate when Anderson was granted price control by the State Legislature in early 1973; while many politicians thought Anderson would jump on board with the Unions, she instead demanded wages be brought down. With the complex dynamics of Anderson plan many liberals lost faith in their once championed governor. On October 1st, 1973, Andersons economic policy took effect. Prices of goods, housing and food and high paying wages were cut drastically. Cost of living within the state was drastically reduced, and companies poured into the state with large amounts of income to build a extremely powerful manufacturing economy. California became the largest exporting state and gained the popularity of commercial industry leading to a of and . Political Social Issues Abortion LGBT Race Nationalism Economic Protectionism Taxation Trade Political Relations President Charles Morgan Attorney General Gregory T. Douglas Senator Lindsay M. Wesson Category:ALRP